veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick Casablancas
Richard "Dick" Casablancas, Jr. is Logan Echolls's womanizing 09er best friend. He was a bully in high school and later became a frat boy at Hearst College. Background Dick is the son of one of Neptune's wealthiest men. He is an Aries and his hometown is Neptune, California. http://www.myspace.com/vmarsdick He is part of the in-crowd at Neptune High and is good friends with Logan Echolls. He brags about having lots of sex, likes to surf, and bullies poorer kids, especially Veronica Mars. He gave his girlfriend, Madison Sinclair, a drink laced with GHB at a party, which was then passed off to Veronica. Dick then encouraged his little brother, Cassidy "Beaver" Casablancas, to rape Veronica while she was unconscious. Dick was painfully cruel to his little brother throughout their childhood. He and his father saw him as weak and bullied him mercilessly when they weren't ignoring him. The summer before their senior year at Neptune High, he and Logan were responsible for burning down the county pool as well as a few other felonious acts. Dick was later dumped by Madison for "older men" (Sheriff Don Lamb) and started dating Gia Goodman, a fellow Neptune High student and the daughter of Mayor Woody Goodman. However, Dick and Gia stopped dating and Dick began pursuing Madison again. After graduation, his mother pulled strings to get him into Hearst College, and he has become a member of the Pi Sigma Sigma fraternity. Dick has trouble coming to terms with the shakeup in his life, most notably caused by the suicide of his brother Cassidy and his father's fleeing the country to avoid his charges for real estate fraud. Dick moved into Logan's suite at the Neptune Grand after getting kicked out of campus housing. Very drunk, he breaks down and tells Logan how he "screwed up." Dick eventually recovers and seemingly returns to his typical cheery, devil-may-care self. He got married in Vegas, but the marriage dissolved within hours. All of Dick's behavior comes to a head when his father returned, having decided to give himself up after committing huge amounts of fraud. In a huge emotional outburst, he reveals that he can barely live with himself and truly regrets how he treated his younger brother and struggles to walk past the spot he committed suicide. With his dad's return, and his feelings out in the open, Dick turns to alcohol more than ever, to the point where he casually asked Logan "the night my brother jumped off the roof, did you try and stop him?" Dick is forced to spend time with his father and this seems to help him come to terms with the past and try to change for the better. He apologizes (sincerely) to Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie for the way he treated her and Cassidy. In typical 'Dick' fashion, he jokingly tries to kiss her after she forgives him. Dick was on the Serendipity the night Susan Knight overdosed. He was passed out and did not know what was truly going on, making him the only innocent of the remaining partygoers. He's been living with Logan at his home since. He greets Veronica in his typical manner when she comes over to help Logan pick out a lawyer to represent him. He also attends the reunion, jumping into the fight that occurs, shouting "Welcome to the BC, Bitch!" He then shows Veronica and Logan pictures from the reunion, unwittingly giving Veronica a realization that the anchor on Serendipity in the police file was missing compared to the one on Instagram. Dick shows Veronica the video of James Franco trying on skinny jeans and helps her get to him by using his connections with Franco's facialist. Quotes *"Don't make me go in there and get all Ordinary People on you, Beav." *"Veronica You date Logan he's nailed for murder, you date Duncan he's wanted for kidnapping, you get put on Robbie and Hunters jury they get sent to Chino. You're like rich dude kryptonite Veronica and this rich dude wants no part of it." *"But, after we make someone pay, we're gonna get high and play Halo, right?" * "You can't just wiggle your finger and expect dick to come" *"It's a sorority party. It's why I left the womb." *"So, in other news, I met this girl a couple weeks ago at a party. Hot! Like, volcanic hot. Like, I might have to use an oven mitt to feel her up." *"Whipped guys make the worst friends." *"So, I got a message for you from the guy who teaches our economics class. You got to show up, or he's gonna fail you. Sad state of affairs when I'm the academic on the balcony." (to Logan) *"Man, this new wetsuit is like a cheap hotel - no ballroom." *''seeing chirpy Veronica enjoying a party'' "Somewhere in a parallel universe, bizarro-Dick is being a total killjoy...." Appearances *''Veronica Mars'' **Season One ***Credit Where Credit's Due ***Meet John Smith ***Return of the Kane ***The Girl Next Door ***Like a Virgin ***Lord of the Bling ***Kanes and Abel's ***M.A.D. ***A Trip to the Dentist ***Leave It to Beaver **Season Two ***Normal Is the Watchword ***Driver Ed ***Cheatty Cheatty Bang Bang ***Rat Saw God ***Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner ***One Angry Veronica ***Donut Run ***Rashard & Wallace Go to White Castle ***Ain’t No Magic Mountain High Enough ***Versatile Toppings ***The Quick and the Wed ***The Rapes of Graff ***I Am God ***Look Who’s Stalking ***Not Pictured **Season Three ***Welcome Wagon ***My Big Fat Greek Rush Week ***Witchita Linebacker ***Charlie Don't Surf ***Lord of the Pi's ***Spit & Eggs ***Show Me the Monkey ***There's Got to be a Morning After Pill ***Postgame Mortem ***Un-American Graffiti ***Debasement Tapes ***I Know What You'll Do Next Summer ***Weevils Wobble But They Don't Go Down ***The Bitch Is Back *Film **''Veronica Mars'' *Books **''The Thousand Dollar Tan Line'' References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:09ers Category:Movie Characters Category:Book Characters